PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 53: Spring Dance
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Franklin and Marcie finally makes their relationship public at the Spring Dance. All come to dance and have fun. But Joe Agate returns with a date, and kids worry he'll cause trouble again. Lucy plans on meeting Schroeder at the dance, but gets the shock of her life, instead. (Special guests Claudia and Skylar by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Chapter 1

Episode 53: Spring Dance

**CHAPTER 1: PREPARATION**

Charlie Brown, Linus, and Franklin were at the tuxedo rentals getting tuxes for the upcoming Spring Dance at Sparkyville Middle School. As they were wrapping up their first year at middle school, they have been looking forward to the dance for a while. For Linus, it would be a chance for Eudora to see where she would be going next year. For Franklin, it would be the first major dance for him and Marcie. And for Charlie Brown, it would be another magical night with the love of his life, Frieda. However one person was missing from their group.

"Any idea what Schroeder is up to?" asked Franklin.

"He's been pretty busy as of late," said Linus.

"No one has seen him," added Charlie Brown. "Lucy's starting to get worried."

"I wonder if he'll be coming to this dance?" wondered Linus.

"I know who's NOT coming, no matter how much she's begged me to bring her," said Charlie Brown. "Sally pleaded with me to let her and Michael go to the dance with us, even though they have a Spring Dance of their own at Birchwood."

"I think she misses hanging out with the big kids, Charlie Brown," suggested Franklin.

"She probably does," agreed Charlie Brown, "but she needs to get used to the fact she still has one more year after this before she can go to middle school. And even after THAT year, we'll be in high school at that point." And the boys kept on checking out tuxes to rent.

Elsewhere at Frieda's house, she, along with Eudora, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie, were trying out some dresses they had. Marcie wanted her first major dance with Franklin to be a night to remember. One thing was on Patty's mind though.

"What am I going to do with my hair?!" she whined. "Frieda, you have your naturally curly hair, Marcie, your hair is fine, Eudora, well… …you have a nice hat, but what about ME?! I'm stuck with mousy-blah hair!"

"Patty, if you want, I can work on your hair if you like," offered Frieda.

"What can you do, Frieda?" asked Patty. "Marcie's been working with my hair for ages and she could NEVER get it to work right."

"Well I am an expert with hair, and I think I can get your 'mousy-blah' hair to cooperate a little better than Marcie," said Frieda, with a smile. "No offense, Marcie."

"Trust me, Frieda, none taken," said Marcie. "I explained to her multiple times I am not that great with certain stuff, but we all know Peppermint Patty's legendary attention span."

"Huh?" said Patty.

"I rest my case," sighed Marcie.

"Come back over here the day of the dance, Patty, and I'll fix your hair up real nice," said Frieda.

"Thank you so much, Frieda," said Patty, smiling big. "I want to look great for Franco for this dance."

"I know you do, hun," Frieda replied. And the girls continued to try on the dresses. Patty was relieved to have Frieda working on her hair, as she never had much success working with it herself.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SCHROEDER'S BIG OPPORTUNITY**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: THE NEXT LEVEL**

Schroeder was at home with his parents and a woman who had come from the Amadeus Conservatory for Music. They had heard about how much of a prodigy Schroeder was. The woman's name was Paula Keene. She had also been at his and Cole Preston's recital a couple of months back, and even though it ended in disaster, mainly for Cole, she was impressed by Schroeder's playing and professionalism, especially for a boy his age. She presented him and his parents with an offer.

"We will have Schroeder stay with us free of charge for the summer," she stated. "And if you are interested afterwards in enrolling him with our conservatory, we can go further in setting him up for schooling and stay. We have one of the best, if not _THE_ best, music programs in the world. Mind you he'll only stay free for the summer to check it out and even work with the other students who are already there. You don't have to make a decision right now; all we want to know is if you or him are interested in him at least checking out the place to see if it's what you or him want to do."

Schroeder was beside himself. On one hand, if he joined this conservatory, he would be leaving Lucy and all of his friends behind. On the other, it was a big opportunity for him to take his piano playing to the next level.

"Can I think about this, ma'am?" he asked Paula.

"Of course, son," she said, with a smile. "All I ask is that you give me an answer before the end of next week." Schroeder had a lot to think about in a short amount of time.

At that same time, Lucy was walking with Cobra and Rattler in Sparkyville Park. She was wondering what Schroeder was up to lately, as it seemed that he had no time for her. She decided to discuss it with her fellow Serpents.

"I just don't know what he's up to," she ranted. "It seems like lately Schroeder doesn't have time for me at all. I just hope no one else has entered the picture."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Mamba," said Cobra. "You worked too hard to land that guy only for him to fall for someone else."

"Darn right!" agreed Lucy. "But still, I just want to know what he's up to."

"Here's hoping you get answers soon," said Rattler. "The dance is coming up."

"I know," said Lucy. "And I still have yet to hear from him about that!" At that moment, Lucy's cell phone rang. She saw it was, in fact, Schroeder calling her.

"Well speak of the devil!" Cobra responded. Lucy answered the phone.

"Hey, babe," she answered. "Glad you finally took the time out of your suddenly busy schedule to call your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, Lucy," said Schroeder on the other line. "I will explain what's been going on lately when I see you. Oh, and about the dance, is it okay if I meet you there? I'm going to be running late that day. I do plan to see you, but my folks and I have been dealing with some stuff and as I said, I will tell you about it once things are settled."

"It's nothing bad, is it?" asked a worried Lucy.

"No, but it is a big deal," Schroeder answered. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later." And Lucy hung up the phone.

"Well you wanted to hear from him," said Rattler.

"Yeah, but I still have no answers," Lucy retorted. "I wonder what it is he needs to tell me?"

"Looks like you're going to have to wait until the dance," said Cobra. And the girls continued to walk around the park before heading to Joe's Café for something to eat.

**NEXT CHAPTER: A FORMAL AFFAIR**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: LET THE DANCE COMMENCE!**

The night of the dance had arrived, and all of the kids entered Sparkyville Middle School for the dance. In a huge rarity, Pig Pen actually managed to stay clean for this event so he could dance with his girlfriend Sidney. Charlie Brown had his tuxedo on, while Frieda wore a pink gown and wore her curly hair up. Linus also went in, while Eudora wore a blue gown, and actually went hatless for once, with her hair done up. Marcie and Franklin entered behind them, with Franklin wearing a white tux and Marcie wearing a red gown. Peppermint Patty and Franco came in next, with Patty wearing an emerald gown and her hair was looking really nice and curled up (Frieda did a good job with Patty's hair). Cobra and Dominick came in with Cobra wearing a purple gown and Dom wearing a blue tux. Thibault and Rattler entered and while Rattler wore a nice black dress, Thibault, in his rebellious fashion, wore a tuxedo t-shirt and blue jeans. Lucy came in wearing a navy blue gown with her hair being worn up as well. She was going to meet Schroeder there as he was going to be late for the dance. Violet and Shermy came in with Violet wearing a lime green gown. Patty (Swanson) and Ox was with them, with Patty wearing an orange gown and Ox wearing a nice matching tux. Joslyn, along with Maynard, Marcie's cousin, entered next with Jos wearing a yellow gown. Claudia and Skylar walked in with Claudia sporting a pretty teal dress. With Pig Pen not DJing the dance, duties were handed out to Joe Nightclub, the world-famous school dance DJ (aka Snoopy).

The dance had then begun and all of the couples who were there began to dance together. Everyone was having fun that night. Though Lucy waited by the front door for Schroeder to arrive. Linus and Eudora walked up to her.

"Schroeder hasn't arrived yet?" asked Linus.

"No he hasn't," said a worried Lucy. "He said he had something to tell me. I hope it isn't bad."

"I'm sure it isn't, Lucy," said Eudora. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucy.

"Absolutely," assured Eudora.

"Well we're going to head back to the dance floor," said Linus. "Talk to you in a bit."

"Have fun, you two."

Back on the dance floor, Marcie and Franklin was dancing up a storm. Peppermint Patty, in particular, was impressed by her best friend's moves. In all the years she had known Marcie, she had no idea she could dance so good. It was like she finally came out of her shell.

"I didn't know Marcie could dance like that!" said a surprised Franco.

"I didn't either, Franco!" said Patty, equally shocked. "As long as I've known her, she's never shown this side of herself; not even to me!"

"Look at Marcie and Franklin go, sweetie!" said Frieda to Charlie Brown.

"I know!" said Charlie Brown. "I knew Franklin was a great dancer, but Marcie?!" After the song was done, everyone applauded the new couple. She rejoined Peppermint Patty, Franco, Joslyn, Maynard, Claudia, and Skylar.

"M-Marcie, that was a-amazing!" said Claudia.

"I had no idea you could dance like that!" added Skylar.

"Marcie, where'd you learn to dance like that?!" asked a bewildered Patty.

"Watching Soul Train, sir!" Marcie responded. All of the kids laughed at that point. Then the DJ put on a familiar song which got everyone, save for Lucy who was still waiting for Schroeder, out to the dance floor.

_This is somethin' new_

_The Casper Slide part 2_

_Featuring the platinum band and_

_And this time we're gonna get funky_

_Funky_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Clap clap clap clap your hands_

_Alright now_

_We gonna do the basic step_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot. Let's stomp_

_Left foot. Let's stomp_

_Cha-cha real smooth_

_Now turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_Right foot. Let's stomp_

_Left foot. Let's stomp_

_Cha-cha now y'all_

_Now it's time to get funky_

_To the right now_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time, one hop this time_

_Right foot. Two stomps_

_Left foot. Two stomps_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Criss cross, criss cross_

_Cha-cha real smooth_

_Let's go to work_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops this time, two hops this time_

_Right foot. Two stomps_

_Left foot. Two stomps_

_Hands on your knees, hands on your knees_

_Get funky with it_

_Oh yeah (come on)_

_Cha-cha now y'all_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Five hops this time_

_Right foot. Let's stomp_

_Left foot. Let's stomp_

_Right foot again_

_Left foot again_

_Right foot. Let's stomp_

_Left foot. Let's stomp_

_Freeze_

_Everybody clap your hands_

_Come on y'all_

_Check it out y'all_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you go down low?_

_All the way to the floor?_

_How low can you go?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

_Like you never never stop?_

_Can you bring it to the top?_

_One hop_

_Right foot now_

_Left foot now y'all_

_Cha-cha real smooth_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_One hop this time_

_One hop this time_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Slide to the left_

_Slide to the right_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Reverse, reverse_

_Cha-cha now y'all, cha-cha again_

_Cha-cha now y'all, cha-cha again_

_Turn it out_

_To the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Two hops, two hops_

_Two hops, two hops_

_Right foot. Let's stomp_

_Left foot. Let's stomp_

_Charlie Brown _(Everyone turned to Charlie Brown, who did his dance)

_Hop it out now_

_Slide to the right_

_Slide to the left_

_Take it back now y'all_

_Cha-cha now y'all_

_Oh, yeah, mmm, yeah do that stuff oh yeah I'm out y'all peace!_

After that was done, some kids continued to dance, while other went back to their seats. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Franklin, and others sat at the same table. Most of them noticed Lucy still standing by the door.

"Why's Lucy standing there by herself?" asked Skylar.

"She's waiting for Schroeder," Linus replied.

"Why isn't he here, anyway?" wondered Peppermint Patty. "I'm sure Lucille would like someone to dance with."

"He's been pretty busy as of late," said Charlie Brown. "Still, not so cool to leave his girlfriend waiting for a long time."

"I agree, hun," said Frieda.

Over at the door, Lucy noticed someone walking in. She hoped it was Schroeder, finally arriving. But she, and everyone else at the dance, was in for a rude awakening. It was Joe Agate. And it seemed like he was without his cronies Skillet and Butch. But he did have a rather large girl at his side.

"Well, I'm here!" he announced. "Now the party can really get started!"

"Good grief!" said Charlie Brown. "What is HE doing here?! Joe doesn't even go to this school!"

"And neither does that girl, for that matter," added Patty.

Elsewhere, Shermy's blood ran cold when he saw the girl that was with Joe. He recognized her from the previous summer.

"Violet!" he started. "We know that girl!"

"That girl there?" wondered Violet. "Where would we know her from?"

"Girls eating at your food last summer at Joe's, ring a bell?"

"Oh no!" gasped Violet. It was in fact Komodo Dragon, one of the Lizard Ladies, with Joe Agate. "You're right, Shermy! It is that awful girl who picked at my food, along with her scuzzy friend! What is she doing here with Joe Agate?!"

"Never mind Joe!" said Shermy. "She was part of Hilary's gang, the Lizard Ladies!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! She was there when they planned to hurt Lucy and the Serpent Sisters that night and was there when they held me captive at their hideout!"

"Why is she here? Isn't she supposed to be locked up with the rest of the Lizard Ladies?!" And Komodo and Joe made their way towards Violet and Shermy's table. She immediately recognized them.

"Well, well, well!" she said, with a slimy smirk on her face. "How have you been, Slim? I see you and Pollyanna are still together."

"I thought you were locked up with the other Lizard Ladies!" Violet retorted.

"I was, but I got out on good behavior, in time for this shindig," said Komodo. "But your cousin is still in the looney bin, Slim."

"And that is a good thing!" said Shermy.

"You know these creeps, babe?" asked Joe.

"I do, Joe baby," said Komodo. "You remember my gang that I was in last summer? Slim here is the cousin of Tarantula, the leader."

"Talk about a small world!" Joe laughed.

"Anyhoo, I'll catch up with you dregs later," Komodo finished. "Joe and I are gonna mingle with the rest. Rumor has it the Serpent Sisters are here somewhere." And they left. Violet got worried.

"We need to warn Lucy and her friends," said Shermy.

"You go ahead," Violet replied. "I'm getting the chaperones." And both kids put their plan into action.

**NEXT CHAPTER: EVERY DANCE HAS DRAMA!**

"**Cha-Cha Slide"** written by Willie Perry Jr. Casper, Hudson Beaudy


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: CHAOS REVISITED**

"She's a member of the Lizard Ladies?!" said a shocked Cobra to Shermy. He had gotten her, Lucy, and Rattler together to warn them.

"That blockhead Joe Agate WOULD have to get a Lizard for his girlfriend," groaned Lucy.

"She was at my cousin's hideout when they took me hostage," said Shermy. "If it wasn't for your friend, Black Widow, it may had been curtains for me that night."

"No time to dwell on that awful memory now," said Cobra. "What's Violet doing now?"

"She went to tell the chaperones what was going on," Shermy replied.

"And I thought we were done dealing with these dumb Lizards!" groaned Rattler.

"Well it looks like she's the only Lizard here," said Lucy. "And Joe's ugly friends aren't around, either. So we may have a chance."

"Unless she snuck a gun in here," said Shermy.

"They had security at the door, Shermy," said Cobra. "No way she would have been able to get past those metal detectors."

"That's right," Shermy replied. "But I wonder what she has planned. And what Joe has planned, for that matter."

Elsewhere, Joe wasted no time harassing the other kids. Patty, Franco, Marcie, and Franklin snuck Claudia and Skylar to safety. Because Claudia was sensitive and autistic, they didn't want to get her involved in whatever those two troublemakers had up their sleeves. Before they could get to the door, Skillet appeared out of nowhere, blocking the door.

"Going somewhere, love?" asked Skillet, in a faux British accent.

Joe's other cohort Butch blocked another doorway on the other side, making sure the kids didn't leave. Joe and Komodo Dragon took the stage where Snoopy was.

"SNOOPY!" yelled Charlie Brown. "GET OFF THE STAGE! COME JOIN ME!"

"It's okay, pooch," said Komodo. "You can join your master. We have no beef with you." And Snoopy complied and joined Charlie Brown and the other kids.

"I'm scared, baby," said Frieda.

"I am too, Frieda," agreed Charlie Brown. "What does Joe and that girl have planned?"

"Whatever it is, Chuck, it's no good!" said Peppermint Patty.

"All right listen up, everyone!" Joe began. "I promise that you will be able to get back to your prissy dance once we are done with what we need to do. At this time I would like to introduce you to my lady friend here, Komodo Dragon." And he handed Komodo the mic.

"Okay, most of you don't know who I am," Komodo said, "but a few do know who I am. I was a member of the most feared female gang in Sparkyville. You may have heard of the Lizard Ladies?" Everyone gasped.

"That's right," Komodo continued, with a sick smile. "The same gang who just last summer burned down half the town. Well I have some unfinished business with a rival gang. The majority of them are here tonight. So Cobra, Rattler, Mamba, front and center!" And Lucy, along with Cobra and Rattler, walked up to the front. Their friends gasped.

"Sis!" gasped Linus. Eudora held his arm in fear.

"Holly!" cried Thibault.

"It's okay, Tee Wee," assured Rattler. And they walked up to where Komodo and Joe were.

"Okay, we're here," said Cobra. "What do you want?!"

"Simple," said Komodo. They were prepared for anything from Komodo. Sidewinder, who had come with Freddy Fabulous, was waiting on the side to summon the Serpent Sisters Prime, who were also there with dates, in case this Lizard and her boyfriend and his minions started trouble. But what Komodo said would surprise not only the Serpents, but would shock the entire dance.

"I want to say to you Serpents," she continued, "that I'm sorry."

If the kids jaws could hit the floor, that would be a world's record.

"Say what?!" asked a bewildered Cobra.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you last summer," Komodo said. "When I was locked up in juvie, I had time to think about my life. I decided to change my life and try to do better."

"But why are you with Joe Agate?!" asked a confused Lucy. "He's as bad as they come!"

"Well, I may not do any gang activity anymore," Komodo admitted, "I still like the bad boys!"

Everyone was silent for a minute. Then all, including Joe and his crew started laughing. The tension was finally gone and as promised, Joe made an announcement.

"And, as promised, the dance will continue," Joe announced. "My girl said her peace, now we will leave you to your dance, lame as it is." And Joe tossed the mic back to Snoopy, who then resumed playing music. Komodo walked up to the Serpents. Sidewinder and the Serpents Prime joined them.

"I mean it," Komodo said. "I won't be any trouble for you girls anymore. In fact, if, God forbid, the Lizard Ladies ever reform with a new leader, I will help with putting an end to them once and for all."

"I think we just got a new ally, Cobra," said Sidewinder.

"You ain't lying," agreed Cobra. "Okay, Komodo. Spread the word. Let everyone know the Lizards are no more and if anyone tries to bring them back, they will have to answer to the Serpents and the Spiders. I'll let Black Widow know what you said."

"Thanks," said Komodo. "I'll see you around." And Komodo looked for Joe, who was getting ready to leave, but not before chatting with Charlie Brown for a moment.

"Obviously, we'll have to do our marble rematch another time, Brown," said Joe. "But I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will, Joe," said Charlie Brown. "I'll see you."

"Not if I see you first," Joe responded. "Skillet, Butch, let's split!" And the boys and Komodo left without incident. Everyone then relaxed after that.

"Well how about that?!" said Peppermint Patty. "Crisis averted!"

"I don't think there was any crisis in this case, sir," said Marcie.

"Stop calling me 'sir'!" groaned Patty.

Back over where the Serpents were, Rattler noticed Schroeder finally arriving. She said to Lucy, "Hey, Mamba! Loverboy's here!" Lucy looked over and saw her boyfriend walk in.

"Schroeder!" she said "You finally arrived! What's been going on with you, lately?!" She kissed him as she greeted him.

"I need to let you know something, Lucy," he said, not missing a beat. "Is there anywhere quiet we can go?"

"I think there's the science lab," said Lucy. And the two went to the science lab to talk.

Later, Schroeder told Lucy about the conservatory. She asked him, "So you'll be gone for the whole summer?"

"Just to see if I would like it there," said Schroeder. "If I do, I may join up with them."

"So, I won't see you again?" said Lucy, tearing up.

"I never said that, Lucy. If I do go, they said I could come back home for holidays and summer vacations. Sure some kids still work through the summer, but they don't have to if they don't want to."

"When do you leave?"

"A week after school gets out."

"So do we have time to do stuff before you go?"

"Definitely!"

"You know I love you with all my heart, Schroeder. I tried for years to be yours and I finally became yours. I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Lucy. I promise." And the two lovebirds hugged each other. Lucy didn't know what she would do with Schroeder being gone all summer at a conservatory. But she also knew it was a big opportunity for him. While she would be supportive, she didn't know if she'll survive without him, either.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE DAY AFTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: REACTION TO THE NIGHT BEFORE & ANOTHER FAMILIAR FACE**

At Ace's Ice Cream Shop, the kids were congratulating Schroeder on his big opportunity at the conservatory. All were proud of him and decided to throw a pre-going away party. All enjoyed their ice cream cones, sundaes, and banana splits.

"Well, Schroeder, you finally made the big time," said Linus. "I hope you do well out there."

"Thanks, Linus," Schroeder replied, "but it's not permanent. At least not yet. I'm just scouting the place over the summer and working with some of the kids."

"Well if anyone deserves this chance, it's you, Schroeder," said Charlie Brown.

"You'll do great, hun!" agreed Frieda.

"Just don't forget us small folk when you hit it big!" said Peppermint Patty.

"I haven't even decided to join them yet!" reminded Schroeder.

"Forget it, babe," sighed Lucy. "Some of these blockheads are denser than a Douglas Fir tree."

"Douglas Fir tree?!" wondered a bewildered Schroeder. And the kids continued to celebrate Schroeder's big opportunity. Schroeder himself wondered what the place had planned for him. He would worry about that when he arrived there.

_**A couple of days later…**_

An SUV drove through the countryside. Inside was a family of four. There was a husband and wife and in the back seat was a blonde-haired girl and her 5 year old brother. The family was on a mission to reunite their daughter with their long-lost pet. Well, this pet wasn't really long-lost, as the girl had written to this pet many times and knew the address where the pet was. She held a picture of the pet in question. It was a picture of her and a puppy with black ears and a black spot on its back.

"How much longer, dear?" asked the mother to the father, who was driving.

"About a few minutes," said the father. And soon they had arrived at Sparkyville. The girl started to smile. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her long-lost dog.

"I'm coming, Snoopy!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEASON FINALE "BATTLE FOR THE BEAGLE"**


End file.
